


Четыре раза, когда Стив говорил «Я люблю тебя». И один раз, когда Тони сказал это первым

by MouseGemini



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слова даются Стиву проще. Но это не значит, что чувства Тони слабее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Стив говорил «Я люблю тебя». И один раз, когда Тони сказал это первым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times Steve Said I Love You and One Time Tony Said It First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811441) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



**Четыре раза, когда Стив говорил: "Я люблю тебя"...**

***  
Тони был настолько зол, что его просто трясло. В самом прямом смысле, физически. Он сжал руки в кулаки и молча смотрел, как они  
дрожат, пока дюжина агентов Щ.И.Т.а, сообразив, что происходит, спешила освободить тренировочный зал.  
— Что с тобой не так?  
Стив бросил на него осторожный взгляд.  
— Со мной все так...  
— Ты не должен. Ты что, из ума выжил? - Тони слышал себя словно сквозь туман. Его голос звучал... сердито, со странным злорадством  
отметил он про себя. Он говорил как Пеппер - когда она действительно была недовольна очередным его косяком, она начинала говорить так же тихо.  
Подчеркнуто четко, как будто хотела лишний раз удостовериться, что ему понятно, насколько она сыта всем этим дерьмом. Возможно, причина того, что они  
расстались, отчасти заключалась в том, что он находил этот голос возбуждающим, а она так и не смогла заставить себя задушить его голыми руками.  
— Ты не должен был этого делать! Фьюри, этот бешеный цепной пес... Фьюри взбесился, в прямом смысле этого слова! Звучит несколько неизящно,  
на мой вкус, но в полной мере отражает масштаб катастрофы.  
— Это не катастрофа, — у Стива была своя тактика для таких ситуаций — голос в стиле «если я буду достаточно терпелив, Тони рано или поздно перестанет беситься». Вообще-то, вероятность того, что это сработает, составляла меньше 20 % (если, конечно, речь не о Роуди или Брюсе), но Тони оценил попытку.  
— Фьюри и я не сошлись во мнениях. Но мы все решили. Тебе надо _успокоиться_ , Тони.  
— Он собирался забрать у тебя Мстителей, команду! - воскликнул Тони. И ладно, он готов даже признать, что в этой фразе прозвучали панические нотки. — Он забрал бы щит, костюм — он собирался отобрать у тебя Капитана Америка!  
— Посмотрел бы я, как он это сделает, - произнес Стив ровным голосом.  
Тони закрыл глаза и шумно втянул в себя воздух.  
— Ты не можешь этого сделать. Ни за что на свете.  
— Что ты от меня хочешь, Тони? — внешне Стив казался немного удивленным и раздраженным, но в его голосе не было обвинения или злости, которые просто обязаны были там быть. — Скажи, что, с твоей точки зрения, я должен был сделать?  
— Ты должен был позволить ему исключить меня из команды! — Выпалил Тони, наконец давая выход страху и вине, которые преследовали его большую часть дня. - В любом  
случае, я никогда и не должен был быть Мстителем...  
— Ты был _самым первым_!  
— Это была _случайность_! — Тони ткнул пальцем Стиву в лицо. — Я был _неудачей_ , я был _ошибкой_. Я должен был погибнуть там, в пустыне, и единственная причина, по которой я здесь, заключается в том, что _больше никого не нашлось_. Но теперь есть Железный Воитель, и ты не можешь винить Фьюри за то, что он хочет убрать из команды нестабильного алкоголика и заменить его кем-то, кому он доверяет. Роуди будет... Он будет хорошим Мстителем.  
Тони продолжал пылать гневом.  
— Он будет полезен для команды, он может слушаться приказов, и уверен, он не допустит, чтобы его эго помешало сделать что-то неправильное в  
бою. И к тому же, в прошлом он никогда не был замешан в истории вооружения банды террористов. Ты должен был разрешить Фьюри убрать меня. Так было бы лучше.  
— Черта с два так было бы лучше! — решительно заявил Стив.  
— Роуди — хороший солдат, но у нас тут парочка уже есть. Его преданность Мстителям всегда будет сомнительной, потому что мы для него как минимум на третьем месте. Нам не нужно, чтобы ВВС пытались дотянуться до нас своими длинными руками, мы и так слишком зависим от Щ.И.Т.а. И у нас уже есть член команды с патриотической легендой. Но самое главное: Роуди - _это не ты_.  
Тони потер лицо ладонью и не стал ее убирать, чтобы не видеть выражение лица Стива, такое искреннее и странно нежное.  
— Стив, ты ведь знаешь, что последняя фраза — это главный аргумент в его пользу, верно?  
— Не для меня, - тихо сказал Стив. - Не для других. Ты помог создать эту команду. Ты прикрывал наши спины, а мы прикроем твою. Если Фьюри хочет, чтобы ты ушел, значит, у него просто больше нет команды Мстителей.  
— Ты не можешь этого сделать, — возразил Тони. — Оно того не стоит, Стив, нам нужен Капитан Америка, нам нужны Мстители...  
— Нам нужен ты.  
— Нет, не нужен. Правда-правда, совсем. Я... — Тони беспомощно всплеснул руками. — Я в данном случае легко заменим.  
— Не для меня, — парировал Стив. — Только не для меня, никогда. Тони, я не допущу, чтобы они забрали у тебя все это, и, черт побери, я не допущу, чтобы они забрали тебя у меня.  
— Я не... Что ты делаешь, Стив? Это не тот случай, когда надо ложиться на амбразуру, ты что, не понимаешь?  
— Ты верный, - проговорил Стив с нажимом. — Ты смелый, ты предан всем нам. Ты настолько умен, что иногда это просто пугает, и настолько склонен к самопожертвованию, что я боюсь глаза от тебя отвести даже на минуту. Ты не алкоголик, и ты стабилен, и твое эго никогда не становилось причиной каких-то проблем на поле боя. Стейн продавал оружие банде Десяти Колец, и ты прекратил это, как только узнал. Ты сохраняешь в нас человеческое, как ты не можешь... Ты знаешь хоть, кем бы мыстали без тебя? Брюс? _Я?_  
— Вы стали бы _лучше_ , — отчаянно ответил Тони, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от осознания того, насколько чертовски это правдиво.  
— Ты — мой лучший друг. Мой партнер. Я умру ради тебя, идиот ты этакий, почему ты вообще думаешь, что какая-то гневная блажь Фьюри остановит меня в моей борьбе за тебя...  
— Потому, что ты потеряешь все! Он собирался забрать костюм...  
Стив схватил его за плечи и ощутимо встряхнул.  
— Один раз я уже потерял всех, кого любил. Что заставляет тебя думать, что я _когда-нибудь вообще_ допущу даже тень мысли о подобном ради полосатого костюма, который я легко смогу заменить другим?  
— Ты уж меня извини, — не удержался Тони. — Но этот костюм — работа чертового гения. Посмотрел бы я, как ты его заменишь.  
Стив снова его встряхнул, в этот раз аккуратнее.  
— Ты идиот, — его голос был теплым, а в уголках глаз появились морщинки. — Ты выдающийся, смелый, но иногда такой, блять, глупый.  
— Положи монетку в "матерную коробку", — автоматически ответил Тони.  
— Мы не на Хелликарьере, Тони, и боты не могут меня слышать...  
— ...Всех, кого ты любил, да?  
Руки Стива напряглись на его плечах, но уже через мгновение он его отпустил и медленно, аккуратно поднял ладони, чтобы обхватить лицо Тони.  
— Если бы Фьюри поставил меня перед выбором, я выбрал бы тебя.  
— И я тут еще идиот! — Простонал Тони, запрокинув голову. — Я... Я тебе не подхожу. Я для тебя недостаточно хорош.  
— Ты делаешь меня _лучше_.  
Тони чувствовал, как сердце бьется о ребра, и откуда-то изнутри поднимается страх, мешая дышать. В первый раз с того момента, как Фьюри вызвал его к себе в кабинет и сказал ему, что он больше не Мститель, он ощутил, как в груди затеплилось что-то, похожее на надежду.  
— Я не знаю, что мне надо теперь делать.  
— Все, что ты хочешь, Тони. Это не... Тут нет инструкции. Нет предписаний. Все, что я только что сказал, будет так же правдиво завтра, вне зависимости от того, что случится дальше, я обеща...  
Тони встал на цыпочки и прижался губами к губам Стива, ловя его следующие слова, а заодно и удивленный выдох. Губы Стива были сухие, и он ответил на поцелуй Тони мгновенно, со всей страстью, практически отчаянно.  
— Я никому не позволю это забрать, — подвел итог Стив, когда Тони отпрянул, чтобы вдохнуть. — Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя…

***  
— Держись сзади, — сказал Кэп.  
Он надавил теплой рукой на грудь Тони, скользя пальцами, пока один не коснулся контура реактора. Тони удержался от желания вздрогнуть — было бы глупо, ведь это же Стив, ради всего святого, если и имелся крошечный шанс, что он захочет вырвать сердце Тони, он будет _делать это не руками_ — но схватил Кэпа за запястье.  
— Какого черта? — сказал он спокойно. — Ты сделан не из вибраниума. Я не буду использовать тебя как живой щит.  
Прогремел еще один взрыв, достаточно сильный, чтобы земля вздрогнула. Тони отпустил Стива и взмахнул руками. Вокруг них поднялось облако пыли и обломков. Взрывная волна обожгла его руки и спину, но они были достаточно далеко, чтобы для защиты хватило простого пиджака.  
Стив вытащил из волос Тони острый кусок стекла размером с палец.  
— Я не из вибраниума, да. Но мой щит [i]как раз из него[/i], и моя броня была создана самым умным человеком из всех, кого я знаю, и если я пойду туда, есть шанс, что я останусь невредимым.  
Желание закатить глаза было почти непреодолимым, но Тони слишком устал от ссор на одну и ту же тему в одной и той же ситуации, поэтому не стал нападать в ответ.  
— Тогда как я собираюсь со всего разбега броситься в огонь, потому что - Бог свидетель — если я не в броне, то я совершенно бесполезен.  
— Потому что _я люблю тебя_ , — Кэп резким движением отбросил в сторону кусок стекла. — Потому что я буду защищать каждого, но тебя — особенно. Потому что чем быстрее ты сможешь  
без приключений добраться до брони, тем быстрее ты сможешь вступить в бой и, возможно, завершить его. Потому что от мысли о том, что ты будешь ранен, в то время, как я с легкостью мог предотвратить это, меня тошнит. Но самое главное — _потому что я люблю тебя_.  
Он сжал свободную руку в кулак.  
— Ты не можешь ставить это мне в вину. Не надо так со мной.  
— Черт побери, Кэп, это... — Тони споткнулся, когда земля снова дрогнула, и в этот раз не попытался вырваться, когда Стив схватил его за руку. — Хорошо, я знаю, _прекрасно_ , просто…  
Что-то взорвалось практически прямо перед ними. Тони выругался, и Стив одной рукой притянул его ближе к своей груди, и поднял над их головами щит, который теперь выполнял функции самого дорогого в мире зонта.  
Куски кирпича и известкового раствора ливнем посыпались на вибраниум. Стив вздрогнул, когда кусок камня ударил его в спину.  
Тони сжал пальцы у Капитана на груди. Щит был недостаточно большой, чтобы полностью закрыть их, поэтому, конечно же, Стив предпочел, чтобы незащищенным остался он.  
— Ладно, — сказал Старк тихо. — Отведи меня к броне. Давай покончим с этим.

***  
— Я… — Тони подавился вздохом, пытаясь выровнять свой голос и пропустить немного воздуха в легкие. — Стив, я…  
Стив вытянулся рядом с ним, точеное тело и нежная персиковая кожа, под которой играют мышцы, когда он двигается. Пот стекал с его плеч по позвоночнику.  
— Хммм?  
Тони закрыл глаза и попытался немного унять безумное сердцебиение.  
Он мог это сделать. Он мог. А даже если не мог, он сделает, потому что Стив этого хочет, он заслуживает этого.  
— Я... Ты должен знать, — сказал Тони, открывая глаза и обнаруживая, что Стив внимательно на него смотрит.  
Стив поймал руку Тони и потянул, побуждая того опуститься на смятые простыни. Они крепко прижались друг к другу, почти не оставив пространства между телами, чувствуя дыхание друг друга, когда их лица были так близко, что лбы соприкоснулись. От отчаянья у Тони перехватило горло.  
— Ты должен знать, - начал он снова. Он был _сломлен_ , он был чертовски _труслив_ , он был... он _неправильно это делал_ …  
Стив снова заговорил, почти невинно прижавшись в губам Тони, нежно, мягко, с бесконечным терпением.  
— Все хорошо, — произнес он негромко. — Я правда знаю. И я люблю тебя, даже если ты не можешь мне это сказать.

***  
Когда Тони проснулся, в его комнате был наемный убийца.  
Старк моргнул, давая глазам привыкнуть к серым предрассветным сумеркам. Он сглотнул несколько раз, отчаянно мечтая о кофе, который Джарвис начнет варить только через несколько часов, и приподнялся на локтях.  
— Ладно. Подобрал пароль к замку или пробрался по вентиляции?  
Баки Барнс фыркнул и уселся поудобнее в кресле у двери.  
— Тебе нужно мыслить изобретательнее, Старк.  
Отсутствие изобретательности - не то, в отсутствии чего его обычно обвиняли. Еще даже день не настал, а уже вон какие новости.  
— Позволь мне выразиться иначе. Какого хрена вообще ты следишь за мной, пока я сплю, извращенец?  
— Стив попросил меня.  
Тони удивленно вздернул бровь.  
— Стив? Наш Стив? Честный. Высокоморальный. Добродетельный. Безумный собственник, если убрать эту его краснеющую невинность, _Стив_ отправил тебя шпионить за своим голым бойфрендом, не поставив этого самого бойфренда в известность? За человеком, который терпеть тебя не может.  
— Насколько я знаю, у тебя там под одеялом белье и легкие штаны. И если ты попробуешь убедить меня в обратном, я разобью тебе лицо.  
— Стиву это не понравится. От этого лица зависят полновесные 15 % его сексуальной жизни.  
Баки издал какой-то полузадушенный звук.  
— О, Боже. Это как слушать, как кто-то рассказывает, что трахается с твоим младшим братишкой.  
— У твоего младшего братишки бедра как бревна, и он может быть подвешен как…  
— Вот именно поэтому я тебя терпеть не могу, Старк.  
— Но он все равно очаровательный, — продолжил Тони и уселся в подушках, все еще придерживая простыню у груди, потому что предоставить Зимнему Солдату полный обзор - определенно один из самых быстрых способов быстро подвергнуться кастрации.  
— Ладно, теперь, когда мы обменялись любезностями, скажи: почему ты здесь?  
— Красный Череп вернулся.  
Тони почувствовал прилив адреналина, а сразу вслед за ним — тяжелый испуг.  
— Стив. Он..?  
— В порядке. Пока что.  
— Он послал тебя сюда за подмогой? Ему нужно...  
— Череп сказал, что убьет всех, кого Стив любит. У него там целый список. По поводу некоторых пунктов он весьма красноречиво высказался.  
Баки сцепил пальцы на животе и смерил Тони взглядом из-под опущенного капюшона. — Стив практически голову потерял. Он попеременно то умолял меня, то приказывал пойти и найти тебя.  
— И ты _сделал это_? Барнс, я тронут. Так и чувствую твою любовь.  
— Ой, да чтоб тебя, — беззлобно выругался Баки. — Кэп не может сражаться с Черепом, если он наполовину не в себе от страха. А так он будет просто зол.  
— Он хотел, чтобы и ты держался подальше от сражения, — заметил Тони, и в его голосе почувствовалось неуверенное одобрение. — Позволил нам нянчиться друг с другом, пока он там один на один с лунатиком-убийцей.  
— Как будто кто-то из нас мог этого не понять, — фыркнул Баки.  
— Как будто кто-то из нас всегда следует приказам, — ухмыльнулся Тони.  
Баки с отчетливым звуком размял пальцы.  
— Мне пришлось тут завалить какое-то количество его приспешников, пока я сюда добирался. И следует ожидать еще больше.  
— Ты всех предупредил?  
— Уилсон и Картер под охраной Щ.И.Т.а. Я послал кое-кого присмотреть за старыми соседями Стива. Таша и Клинт с доктором Беннером, и я не спрашивал, кто из них кого защищает.  
Тони тяжело выдохнул.  
— Итак. Ты хочешь, чтобы команда супергероев собралась, пошла и набила Красному Черепу морду?  
Баки потянулся, чтобы достать из-под стула сверток с вещами, и бросил его на кровать.  
— Уж думал, ты никогда не спросишь.  
Тони натянул шорты и выскользнул из-под одеяла.  
— Джарвис, разогрей Квинджет. И свари кофе, я не могу сражаться с нацистами без кофе, это жестоко и бесчеловечно.  
— По отношению к вам или к ним, сэр?  
— Остряк! — невнятно сказал Тони откуда-то из недр футболки, которую натягивал.  
— А еще Стив передал для тебя послание, — как бы между делом заметил Баки.  
Тони смерил его тяжелым взглядом поверх ворота футболки.  
— Что-то типа извинения?  
— Вообще-то, нет.  
— Сексуальное предложение?  
— Я знаю наверняка, что ты можешь сражаться и со сломанными костями, Старк. Продолжай меня провоцировать.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Ну, тогда это какая-нибудь лабуда типа "Если я не вернусь, передай ему, что я его люблю".  
Баки покачал головой из стороны в сторону.  
— Да, очень похоже.  
— После того, как мы разберемся с Черепом, я ему надеру задницу.

***  
 **...И один раз, когда Тони сказал это первым**

Стив обхватил руками бедра Тони и, не дав тому опомниться, прижал к груди и заключил в крепкое объятие, подняв на несколько футов над землей. Тони ухватился за его плечи для равновесия, хотя и знал по опыту, что даже если Стив его и выронит, ни за что не даст упасть. Старк проигнорировал молодых агентов Щ.И.Т.а, столпившихся вокруг, и ужасную музыку, орущую из недр чьего-то ноутбука, равно как и откровенно самодельный плакат, на котором кривоватыми буквами было выведено: "Счастливой десятой годовщины!"  
Вместо этого он взглянул вниз на лицо Стива, который широко улыбался.  
— Эй, привет, солдат.  
— Десять лет, — сказал Стив с затаенной гордостью и звонким удовлетворением. — Мог ли ты подумать в тот первый день на Хелликарьере, что Мстители продержатся вместе _десять лет_?  
Если честно, не мог. Тони полагал, что они рассорятся и разбегутся достаточно быстро, но вслух предпочел этого не говорить.  
— Я помню другой первый день на Хелликарьере. Как давно это было?  
Стив наградил его улыбкой, от которой горло сжалось, а глаза защипало.  
— Шесть лет. Ну, если кто-то здесь считает. Но по этому поводу я знал, что мы продержимся вместе. Команда же... мда.  
Он немного покачал Тони из стороны в сторону и снова ухмыльнулся.  
— Но в конце концов мы все же сработались.  
— Ты идиот, — нежно проговорил Тони. — Ты понимаешь хоть, что ни один человек в трезвом уме _в жизни_ не мог подумать, что мы сможем быть вместе?  
— Я мог, — ответил Стив так самодовольно, что Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы сейчас же его поцеловать.  
Ты не считаешься, совершенно очевидно, что ты был не в своем уме в то время, — Тони дернулся, когда Стив скользнул рукой по его ноге и обхватил ягодицу. — Ты что, серьезно лапаешь меня перед всеми этими детками-агентами?  
— Может быть, мне просто нужно ухватиться поудобнее, — невинно предположил Стив и сжал руку.  
Тони откинул голову, фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
— О, мой Бог, — воскликнул он возмущенно и радостно. — Все, теперь это официально. Кто-нибудь, срочно отметьте этот день в календаре! В эту самую секунду я официально и бесповоротно совратил Капитана Америка!  
Стив расслабил хватку, и Тони скользнул по его груди и приземлился ногами на пол. Обняв Старка, Кэп положил руки тому на бедра, как будто так и надо было.  
— С самого начала было понятно, что у нас получится, — Стив говорил так уверенно, и Тони усилием воли заставил себя не покачать головой. Он хорошо помнил неловкое молчание, неуверенные прикосновения и злые слова. Ему, возможно, и хотелось возразить, но он не мог, потому что если тогда он этого не знал, то теперь был уверен. У них все получится.  
— Господи, я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Тони. Руки Стива безотчетно сжались при этих словах, произнесенных без усилия, так просто, особенно учитывая, что говорящий изначально не планировал делать это вслух.  
— Ты... — его немного трясло, но он не мог спрятать ухмылку. — Черт побери, я люблю тебя, Стив. Я люблю тебя, и мы... мы устроим гораздо лучшее празднование своей годовщины! У нас будут фейерверки и фонтаны!  
— И мы будем вместе, - подвел итог Стив и поцеловал его.

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельное спасибо [Komissar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar) за неблагодарную, но благородную работу беты. :)


End file.
